Son ultimatum
by Sakura Bluebird
Summary: Bella jeune étudiante en art va devoir affronter son douloureux passé lorsqu'elle va revoir son ancien petit ami, Edward Cullen, qui lui semble avoir totalement tourné la page...mais ne dit-on pas que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses?
1. Rester ou partir ?

Bonjour….

Me voici avec ma toute première fic ici….

Merci à **Lilly White**, ma bêta, mon Amie, pour son temps, son soutien et nos franches parties de rigolade…

Merci à **Khassidy Masen Cullen**, pour le temps précieux qu'elle me consacre à m'expliquer comment marche FF…surtout pour la publication hein ! Et nos moments sur FB (mon profil **Sakura Bluebird**)

Merci à celles qui passeront par ici, qui vont lire, commenter ou non.

Un peu d'indulgence et beaucoup de conseils… J'accepte la critique, pourvue que cette dernière soit constructive…

Je remercie Stephenie MEYER pour avoir créé ces personnages, ils leur appartiennent et je ne fais que jouer avec eux.

Enfin le plus important….

Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura, je ne connais pas la fréquence de mes publications et m'en excuse par avance, mais j'ai une vie, une famille, un boulot…qui me prennent du temps.

Cette fiction n'est pas conseillée aux personnes de moins de 18 ans, pour cause de lemon… Public averti !

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes et à très bientôt !

* * *

><p>Chapitre un : Rester ou partir ?<p>

Bella

_Juin…_

Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi mal dormi. La dernière fois c'était il y a trois ans alors que je vivais encore chez mes parents à Notting Hill. Cette nuit j'avais rêvé de portes qui claquent, de cris, de pleurs et une forte angoisse accompagnée d'un immense sentiment de vide m'avaient réveillée en sursaut. J'avais mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre que je me trouvais bien dans mon petit studio à Paris et non à Londres. Tout en poussant un soupir d'exaspération pour avoir laissé mes vieux démons prendre le contrôle de ma nuit, je m'étais assise sur le lit, avais remonté mes jambes et encerclé ces dernières de mes bras. Ma tête s'était tout naturellement logée sur mes genoux. Mes yeux avaient été attirés par le réveil matin qui indiquait quatre heures. La journée allait être longue. Mon regard avait ensuite glissé vers les portes de mon armoire, J'avais lâché un nouveau soupir mêlé de frustration, colère et peine. Je m'étais fustigée pour ce moment de faiblesse, de toute façon de l'eau était passée sous les ponts alors à quoi bon. J'avais terminé ma nuit sur le canapé de mon minuscule salon, zappant d'une chaîne à une autre sans réellement regarder les images qui défilaient à l'écran. Mon esprit était ailleurs et je le laissais faire. Ce fut mon réveil matin qui me tira de mes rêveries pour m'indiquer qu'il était sept heures et que je devais commencer ma journée…

Un premier café pour me donner le courage d'aller dans la salle de bain me doucher.

Un second café pour trouver la force de m'habiller.

Un troisième pour me pousser à franchir les portes de mon immeuble.

J'étais partie à pieds comme d'habitude, j'avais salué le vendeur de journaux comme d'habitude, sauf que cette fois je ne m'arrêtais pas pour discuter avec lui, mon esprit était ailleurs, loin d'ici… Je m'étais dirigée vers le métro, avais machinalement passé ma carte, m'étais retrouvée coincée parmi la foule d'étrangers que je croisais chaque matin, ou presque, et sans m'en rendre compte j'avais pris place à l'intérieur de la rame. Les cris des enfants, le chahut des adolescents les regards amoureux des étudiants, les échanges silencieux d'un mari envers sa femme, la complicité d'un couple de personnes âgés…, toutes ces choses qui d'habitude m'intriguaient, m'interpellaient, m'amusaient, toutes ces choses qui me faisaient sourire, je ne les avais pas entendues ni vues. J'étais définitivement ailleurs, comme déconnectée de la réalité, si bien que j'avais failli rater mon arrêt. Je m'étais faufilée à travers la foule, le regard toujours vide et inexpressif, luttant pour ne pas repartir dans l'autre sens. Mes pas m'amenèrent tout naturellement jusqu'à l'école des Beaux Arts. Voilà trois ans que je fréquentais cet établissement et voilà que tout allait se terminer…Aujourd'hui on annonçait les résultats… Trois ans d'études …

Cela faisait maintenant bien dix minutes que j'étais plantée devant ce foutu panneau d'affichage, attendant qu'ils accrochent les résultats des étudiants de premier cycle. Un brouhaha s'éleva et je compris instantanément que le moment était proche. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, lunettes sur le nez, costume sombre et cravate assortie, se dirigeait vers nous à grandes enjambées en portant une liasse de feuilles dans ce qui semblait être une enveloppe. Les étudiants commençaient à se presser pour s'approcher du tableau, alors qu'il m'était impossible de bouger. L'homme réussit je ne sais comment à se frayer un passage, à punaiser les résultats et refermer la vitre protectrice. Autour de moi je pouvais entendre mes camarades crier de joie, pleurer de déception, je pouvais voir des regards tristes et d'autres étonnés, mais hors de question d'avancer.

_Courage, de toute façon tu connais déjà la réponse…_

Ma conscience me poussait, mais je restais figée. Je n'arrivais pas à parcourir les quelques mètres qui me séparaient du tableau afin d'aller poser mes yeux sur les résultats.

_Courage…_

Je fermais les yeux : rester et tout affronter ou fuir et tout oublier… Un étudiant se chargea de la réponse en me poussant un peu trop violemment face au tableau d'affichage et comble de l'ironie mes yeux se posèrent instantanément sur mon nom et je compris que mon destin était réellement en train de changer …

_Merde_

Je fermai les yeux rapidement et les rouvris, mais rien ne changea. Je ne m'étais pas trompée.

_Merde_

Je sentis une crise d'angoisse naître au plus profond de moi, sournoise, perfide. Elle commençait déjà à ouvrir ses mâchoires, mon souffle s'accélérait, tout comme mon cœur que je sentais peu à peu se serrer. La seule chose à faire, j'étais d'ailleurs la reine en la matière : fuir.

Alors que j'avais eu du mal à avancer vers mon destin que je savais, par ailleurs, scellé d'avance, je n'avais eu aucun mal à me retourner et partir en courant vers la sortie sous le regard étonné de mes camarades. Je bousculai au passage un jeune étudiant qui montra son mécontentement par un « **tu pouvais pas faire attention connasse ?** ». Pour toute réponse, je lui tendis mon majeur accompagné d'un regard sombre et froid. Ebahi, il ne répondit rien. Je pressai le pas vers la sortie, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer entre ces murs qui m'avaient si chaleureusement accueillie depuis trois ans. Les tableaux et sculptures exposés n'arrivaient plus à me toucher, à me retenir, en ces lieux si familiers. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été trahie. Et pourtant à quoi est ce que je m'attendais ?

J'avais beaucoup marché et, sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvai devant le parvis de la cathédrale Notre Dame. Je fis le même chemin que ces dernières années, à chaque fois que j'avais eu besoin de me retrouver, réfléchir, faire le point, ou tout simplement me poser. Et comme d'habitude, je m'asseyais sur un banc, toujours le même quand cela était possible et je fixais la Rose du midi, me perdant dans les nuances de bleu. Mes larmes, ces traitresses que j'avais eu tant de mal à ne pas laisser couler dès que j'avais lu les résultats, tracèrent de longs sillons le long de mes joues pour venir mourir sur mes lèvres. Je fermais instantanément les yeux afin d'essayer de les arrêter, en vain. Elles continuaient de me lacérer la peau telle une lame à peine effilée. Je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi et réprimais un soupir d'agacement. L'église n'était-elle pas assez grande pour qu'on me foute la paix et qu'on aille s'asseoir plus loin ?

« **Le Seigneur est toujours à l'écoute de ses enfants …** »

A l'entente de ses paroles, je ne pus réprimer un sourire. Mon confident…Mon ami…

« **Padre…** » C'était la seule chose que je pouvais répondre.

« **Je serai toujours là Bella…Et puis tu sais… Dieu est partout…** » poursuivit-il avec ce léger accent italien qui ne l'avait jamais quitté malgré les années. Je pouvais percevoir le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres malgré mes yeux clos.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire également. Je rouvris les yeux et accrochais les siens. Il avait toujours su trouver les mots, dès mon arrivée ici. J'avais rencontré Padre Antonio quelques mois après ma venue à Paris, je m'étais réfugiée ici, comme aujourd'hui, et ce jour-là également les larmes avaient coulé. Il s'était assis près de moi, en silence, restant là le temps que ma douleur se tarisse. Lorsque mes larmes eurent enfin cessé, il entama la conversation en me parlant de l'église et de ses vitraux. A aucun moment il ne me demandât quoique ce soit et je l'en remerciais silencieusement. Nous continuâmes ainsi à parler de tout et rien à chaque rencontre. Et un jour, sans aucune préméditation, je m'étais ouverte à lui, je lui avais raconté ma douleur, ce vide, cette tristesse qui me rongeaient depuis de fameux jour. Il avait su intelligemment gagner ma confiance et depuis il était devenu pour moi comme un frère et à ce titre il devina facilement mes pensées.

« **Tu y arriveras, tu sauras surmonter ça, tu es bien plus forte qu'à ton arrivée ici…** »

« **Tu l'as toujours su, alors que moi-même j'ai espéré que cela n'arriverait pas, toi tu l'as toujours su…** » murmurai-je d'une voix à peine audible.

« **Bella tu es une femme intelligente qui réussit tout ce qu'elle entreprend et** »

Je ne le laissai pas finir et le coupai :

« **Presque tout…** »

« **Tu arriveras à tourner la page tôt ou tard…définitivement…c'est juste une question de temps…et de volonté** »

Je soupirai et rétorquai.

« **Si seulement c'était aussi simple…. Et si je…** »

Padre Antonio me connaissait si bien, qu'il devina ce que j'allais dire et me coupa avant même que je ne termine ma phrase.

« **Bella fuir n'a jamais rien arrangé…** »

«** Non mais ça m'a aidée à ne pas sombrer…** »

« **Mais ça ne t'aidera pas à avancer… Dieu a voulu qu'il en soit ainsi, alors ainsi soit-il !** »

Je secouai la tête tout en souriant. J'avais rarement le dernier mot et je savais que la discussion était close. Il se leva de sa chaise et le regard fraternel qu'il me lança finit d'achever mes doutes et me redonna le courage nécessaire pour affronter mon passé et mon avenir.

« **A dimanche mon enfant** »

«** A dimanche Padre…** »

Je décidai de rester là encore un peu, déambulant parmi les touristes, toujours aussi nombreux, profitant du bleu qui s'offrait à mes yeux experts. Je contemplais les vitraux comme si c'était la première fois, redécouvrant les teintes, les formes, les scènes.

C'est le cœur plus léger que je décidai de quitter l'église. Un dernier regard vers lui, un dernier sourire échangé, un signe de tête et je quittai la fraicheur de ce lieu pour retrouver les doux rayons du soleil de ce mois de juin. Il y a moins d'une heure j'étais arrivée ici abattue par l'annonce des résultats et voilà que je ressortais confiante et prête à affronter mon futur. Pour cela je devais rentrer chez moi et annoncer les résultats à mes parents… Je les entendais déjà d'ici me dire « Tu vois on te l'avait bien dit ! », je sentis instinctivement mon ventre se tordre. Penser à autre chose pour éviter une nouvelle crise d'angoisse.

Le retour vers mon petit studio fut tout aussi pénible que ce matin.

« **Hey rayon de soleil !** »

Je me stoppai net. Le marchand de journaux… Un petit homme d'une soixantaine d'années, cheveux grisonnants, rides apparentes, lunettes sur le nez avec qui j'avais l'habitude de parler art à chaque fois que je le croisais.

« **Hey Patrick…** »

« **Ho ho…..t'as le moral en berne toi… Je t'ai vu passer ce matin, tu ne t'es pas arrêtée…une première depuis qu'on se connait…** »

« **Je sais Pat….c'est juste que…** »

« **Les résultats tombaient aujourd'hui…. Et…..** »

Il attendait que je lui réponde, mais je n'en eu pas le courage, je me contentai de hausser les épaules. Il soupira, désappointé.

« **Tiens un peu de lecture…Les meilleures potins du moment, ça t'aidera à oublier et peut être à te faire sourire…Il parle des maigrichonnes du moment…Ah et tiens de cet acteur hyper connu….Edgard….** »

« **Edward…** » le repris-je dans un murmure, je souris malgré moi, il avait beau être dans le métier depuis des années, avoir sous les yeux tous les magazines à potins, il n'y connaissait rien, il n'en avait rien à foutre à vrai dire, pour lui tout ce qui comptait c'était l'art.

« **Edgard, Edward c'est du pareil au même…. Il parait qu'il file le parfait amour avec une blondasse d'après ce qu'en disent les titres…** ». Il ouvrit le journal et je vis qu'il se mit à le lire rapidement.

« **Tiens, il est de Londres, tu l'as déjà rencontré ?** ».

Que devais-je lui dire ? La vérité…ou le mensonge….. ?

« **Heu une fois ou deux peut être…mais c'était bien avant ….. ça….** »murmurai-je nostalgique.

Il me regarda bizarrement, comme s'il avait compris juste à ces quelques mots.

« **Il parait qu'il va acheter un appart sur Londres…** » il continua à faire glisser ses yeux sur le texte.

« **Il souhaite venir se ressourcer dans sa ville natale avec sa fiancée… pour une durée indéterminée…**»

Une douleur atroce me percuta de plein fouet. J'avais la sensation que mon cœur venait de s'arrêter… «** Sa fiancée** »…Murmurai-je presque pour moi-même : un de nous avait donc réussi à définitivement tourner la page…

Je pris une grande inspiration pour me redonner contenance.

« **Ca va rayon de soleil ?** » Pat semblai inquiet.

«** Journée de merde… ?** » Tentai-je pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Pat me tendit le magazine, accompagné d'un petit sourire compatissant.

«** La roue tourne, demain ça ira mieux…** »

Si seulement il savait….

Tout en le remerciant je pris le magazine people dans les mains, jetai un regard rapide sur mon ancien « ami » et repartis en direction de chez moi, le seul endroit aujourd'hui où j'avais l'impression d'être en sécurité.

_Pathétique_

Arrivée chez moi je me dirigeai instinctivement et rapidement vers ma cuisine, j'ouvris un placard et pris la bouteille de rhum blanc qui s'y trouvait.

_Dès le matin ?_

Ta gueule conscience à la con, j'ai une bonne excuse…et même deux aujourd'hui !

Je gardais un bon moment la bouteille dans les mains, avec l'impression d'avoir un pti ange et un pti démon qui se battaient dans ma tête pour me faire entendre raison…ou pas !

«** Fais chier !** » Je reposai bruyamment la bouteille dans le placard et me dirigeai vers la moka, tout était déjà prêt sur le plan de travail, je n'avais pas eu l'envie de ranger, après que le troisième café m'eut donné ce regain d'énergie et surtout de courage pour sortir de chez moi….

Un quatrième café pour digérer les mauvaises nouvelles…trop de mauvaises nouvelles aujourd'hui…

Un cinquième café pour tenter de croire que tout allait s'arranger… Après tout depuis trois ans j'avais miraculeusement réussi à l'éviter non ?

Un sixième café pour arriver, après trois essais, à téléphoner à mes parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle….

Une sonnerie…

Deux sonneries…

Trois sonneries…

Quatre sonneries….

Cinq sonneries….

Six sonneries….

J'allai raccrocher lorsque la voix enjouée de ma mère résonna au bout du fil.

«** Honney mon cœur bonjour, excuse moi j'étais à l'étage… comment vas-tu ?** »

«** Hey mummy…Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.. . Je vais …bien…** »

Le ton employé ne devait pas être le bon car ma mère n'avait ni couru ni marché…

« **Honney qu'y a –t-il ? Un problème… ? Tu as…** » Elle s'arrêta brusquement comme si elle venait de réaliser. « **Les résultats…. La validation de ton premier cycle…C'était aujourd'hui ! Alors ?** » Me demande la voix inquiète de ma mère.

Je pouvais l'imaginer dans notre hall d'entrée de la maison de Notting Hill, assise sur la chaise en velours jaune, triturant comme elle le faisait souvent, une mèche de ses cheveux, ce qui dénotait son anxiété. Je pris une profonde inspiration, fermai les yeux un instant, consciente que j'étais au pied du mur et qu'en prononçant ces mots, tout allait prendre forme, devenir réel.

« **Renée….Tu…Je…** »

« **Tu…** »Reprit ma mère pour me pousser à annoncer la douloureuse nouvelle…

_Et merde !_

« **Je reviens à Londres…Je suis admise….** »

* * *

><p>Alors vos impressions ? *part en courrrrant !*<p>

A bientôt pour la suite...

Sakura


	2. Retour aux sources

Alors tout d'abord un Grand Merci à toutes celles qui sont passées me lire, qui m'ont laissé une trace, qui m'ont mise en favori (story…author…) et en alerte…C'est tout simplement « waow »….

Merci à ma Bêta** Lilly White**, mon Amie, pour nos moments de franche rigolade du mardi midi…(et tous les autres) Heureusement que tu es là ! Cette histoire on l'a bossée tous les mardis pendant notre pause déjeuner…sans compter FB…

J'espère avoir répondu à toutes les reviews, si ce n'est pas le cas je m'en excuse, faites le moi savoir…

Désolée pour l'attente…mais ma vie est pleine d'imprévus avec lesquels je dois conjuguer au quotidien )

Bonne lecture...en espérant que vous accrocherez toujours !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que jouer avec eux.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : Retour aux sources<p>

« **Renée….Tu…Je…** »

« **Tu…** »Reprit ma mère pour me pousser à annoncer la douloureuse nouvelle…

_Et merde !_

« **Je reviens à Londres…Je suis admise….** »

« **Bella, Honey, c'est fantastique, c'est merveilleux…Chaaaaarlie ? Chaaaaaaaaarlie ! Bella a réussi ! Elle a réussi, tu entends ? Elle va enfin revenir à la maison !** ». Je repoussai brutalement le combiné histoire de préserver mes pauvres oreilles, mon audition en avait certainement pris un coup.

J'entendis un faible « tiens » avant de reconnaître la voix de mon père.

**« Félicitations Bella, j'étais sûr que tu réussirais, d'ailleurs tu devais le savoir toi-même non ?** »

Je restai un moment interdite à ses paroles. Bien sûr que je savais, depuis mon arrivée ici je savais que j'allais réussir. Mes profs ne tarissaient pas d'éloges déjà au Royal College of Art que j'avais fréquenté pendant un an avec Edward…avant que nos chemins se séparent brutalement. J'étais alors sortie major de promo, j'avais obtenu une bourse pour Paris sans difficulté, j'étais « incroyablement douée » n'arrêtaient-ils pas de dire à mon sujet, la voie de la réussite était donc toute tracée, la belle affaire ! Oui mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois en quatre ans, j'avais intensément souhaité me tromper, j'aurais voulu me planter pour rester ici. Avoir une bonne excuse pour ne pas rentrer. Oui mais voilà, aujourd'hui je ne pouvais plus reculer et les images du magazine people me revinrent en tête…Edward…à Londres…avec sa fiancée Tanya DENALI….

Bordel j'étais dans la merde….

« **Bella ? Bella tu m'entends ?** »

Merde, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et n'avais pas écouté un traître mot de ce que m'avait dit Charlie.

« **Ouais, ouais, je suis là…Excuse-moi…c'est juste que…** »

**« Que tu es bien trop excitée et heureuse pour tes résultats car tu reviens enfin à Londres c'est ça? Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est rien Bella…Je comprends…J'étais juste en train de te demander quand est-ce que tu comptais déménager ?** »

« **Déménager ?** » demandai-je surprise.

J'entendis Charlie étouffer un rire et me dire d'un ton amusé.

« **Bien sûr…Tu comptes bien rentrer rapidement n'est-ce pas ? Il faut tout organiser et la rentrée approchera vite, je suppose que tu veux profiter de tes amis, de ton cousin…Au fait ça y est, il a enfin ouvert son club…** »

_Si seulement ils savaient…._

Je laissais Charlie divaguer sur Liam, son club le Why Not et décrochai une nouvelle fois de la conversation. Revenir si vite à Londres, bah voyons, facile à dire…Et alors que mon père continuait son monologue, je décidai de le couper.

« **Heu oui oui…Bien sûr…mais je heu…je pensais rester encore un peu…profiter tu vois…l'année est terminée…Et quand je reviendrai je vais devoir travailler durement…pour réussir mes exams donc….** »

Mon père qui avait stoppé net sa tirade, laissant un blanc qui me mit mal à l'aise. Il venait de deviner que mon envie de rester pour « souffler » n'était en fait qu'une vaste supercherie destinée à tromper mes parents et surtout, comble de l'ironie, à tromper ma petite personne.

« **Donc tu pensais rentrer….** » mon père laissa sa phrase en suspend comme s'il avait peur que je lui dise « jamais ».

« **Fin juillet ?** » Demandai-je doucement.

Charlie soupira résigné. De toute façon ma décision était prise, je ne pouvais pas fuir, mais je pouvais au moins encore repousser l'inévitable.

« **Va pour fin juillet….** »

Je relâchai l'air que j'avais retenu sans m'en rendre compte. J'avais encore deux mois de répit, c'était mieux que rien.

«** Bella, tôt ou tard… »**

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je changeai subtilement de sujet.

« **Tu sais je pensais utiliser l'argent de Granny pour acheter quelque-chose ? Je pensais à un petit studio ou un petit appart ? Pourrais-tu commencer à regarder pour moi dans les petites annonces ? Je regarderai sur internet de mon côté et on pourra aller visiter à mon arrivée, qu'en penses-tu ?** »

Je croisai les doigts, j'étais presque sûre que ma diversion allait faire effet, depuis le temps qu'il me rabâchait les oreilles sur le fait qu'investir dans du « dur » était le placement le plus rentable et le plus sûr. J'avais semble-t-il visé juste car sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« **Bella, bien sûr ! Il faudra que tu me dises exactement ce que tu veux… Dans quel quartier tu souhaites investir, si tu préfères de l'ancien ou du récent, si tu veux un dernier étage avec ou sans ascenseur, si…. »**

Je le laissai poursuivre, mission accomplie.

Mon père avait blablaté pendant encore une dizaine de minutes à propos de cet achat, je ne l'avais écouté que d'une oreille distraite, tout en commentant parfois ce qu'il disait, histoire de donner le change.

Une fois la conversation terminée, j'allai prendre cette foutue bouteille de rhum, un verre, du jus d'orange et une poignée de glaçons.

« **A ma réussite et à ta santé Cullen ! » **

Ironie quand tu nous tiens !

Machinalement je pris une nouvelle fois le magazine dans les mains : quatre ans déjà.

Et il semblait si différent.

Un autre verre.

Et elle si sophistiquée, d'une beauté irréelle, artificielle, fausse, tout le contraire de moi. Comment avait-il pu autant changer, lui qui disait aimer la simplicité.

Encore un verre.

Comment avais-je pu me tromper autant ? Et comme pour effacer ces images, je fis la seule choses que je pouvais faire à ce moment-là : je balançais le magazine à travers la pièce dans un cri libérateur.

Je restais un moment appuyée au plan de travail les yeux fermés, tentant toujours de trouver une logique à tout ça, mais plus j'essayais et moins j'y arrivais. Il était devenu cynique, arrogant, superficiel, intouchable. Je ne connaissais pas cette facette, il était si différent de l'adolescent que j'avais connu. Il m'était devenu un parfait étranger, si bien que je ne pus réprimer un frisson à cette idée. Je fus poussée par l'envie de me raccrocher à mes souvenirs, à celui qu'il était, je pris donc la direction de ma chambre et pour la seconde fois de la journée mes yeux se posèrent sur mon armoire. Une fois ouverte, j'en extirpai une petite boite à chaussures noire. J'allai m'asseoir sur le lit et délicatement posai mon petit coffre au trésor sur mes genoux. Avec la même délicatesse, mes mains attrapèrent le couvercle et le soulevèrent doucement. A l'intérieur, se trouvait le seul lien qui m'unissait encore à Edward, de douloureux souvenirs : quelques photos, la petite rose rouge en plastique qu'il avait glissée dans mon casier, son bracelet en cuir qu'il m'avait donné, objets désuets d'un temps révolu.

Je pris une première photo dans les mains. Elle nous représentait lui et moi assis sous un arbre à Hyde Park. C'est Alice, sa sœur jumelle, qui avait pris la photo. Ce jour- là la journée avait été splendide et nous avions séché les cours. Je me rappelle qu'il m'avait ensuite subtilisé mon appareil pour faire toute une série de photos de moi. Au bord de l'eau, sous les arbres centenaires, à la croisée des sentiers…A cet instant-là, nous étions toujours les meilleurs amis du monde. A cet instant-là, rien ne laissait présager ce qui allait se passer par la suite. A cet instant là nous étions inséparables. Et pourtant…

Une autre photo entre mes doigts, un autre souvenir douloureux. Lui jouant du piano. Cette fois c'est moi qui avais volé ce moment si intime alors qu'il ne soupçonnait pas ma présence. Vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise grise dont les manches étaient remontées, il avait les yeux fermés et souriait. Ce sourire, plusieurs fois je m'étais demandé si j'en étais la cause. Posé, concentré, parfait, il ne faisait qu'un avec son instrument qu'il adorait tant et qu'il maîtrisait depuis sa tendre enfance. Je me demande s'il en joue encore. Combien j'aimais m'asseoir près de lui et l'écouter, sa musique était si apaisante, toutes ces choses qu'il faisait passer à travers les notes. C'était avant…

Un autre souvenir, Alice, Jasper, lui et moi. Jazz son ami d'enfance, devenu l'autre moitié d'Alice. C'est Renée qui avait pris la photo juste avant le concert de Green Day. Tous habillés avec des jeans et des T-shirt à l'effigie du groupe. Un sourire barra mes lèvres. Cette nuit-là tout avait basculé. Une soirée mémorable. Une parmi tant d'autres…

Il m'était impossible de continuer à regarder les autres photos…Je remis le tout dans la boîte et la refermai comme pour contenir ces douloureux souvenirs. Il me fallait un exutoire et vite si je ne voulais pas sombrer, la journée avait déjà été assez « merdique » à mon goût. Sans plus attendre je replaçai la boîte à sa place et me saisis de mon appareil photo. Je fis alors la seule chose sensée à faire. Je me rendis dans la cuisine, attrapai le magazine et le mis à la place où il devait être : la poubelle. J'attrapai mes clés, mon sac et partis prendre l'air.

J'avais arpenté Paris en long, en large et en travers. Cherchant les meilleures paysages, les portraits les plus atypiques, la luminosité adéquate. J'avais fait de nombreuses photos, sûrement dans un besoin compulsif de me créer d'autres souvenirs, de ne pas oublier cet endroit qui m'avait accueillie si bien et que je ne reverrai sûrement pas de si tôt, la vie parisienne étant assez chère. Il était près de midi lorsque mes pas me conduisirent dans le XVIe arrondissement. Je sonnai à l'interphone attendant qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir. Elle, c'était Andrea PARKER, professeur de sculpture à l'école des Beaux-Arts. Originaire de New York, elle était tombée amoureuse de Paris lors d'un voyage scolaire, elle avait tout fait, par la suite, pour venir s'y installer, avec succès. Andrea était une femme mûre de quarante cinq ans autonome, cultivée, intelligente et je m'arrêterai là sous peine de devoir énumérer un grand nombre d'adjectifs pour la qualifier. Elle a très vite remarqué mon « potentiel » et m'a tout de suite proposé de parfaire ce « don » pendant mes heures perdues. Je m'étais retrouvée ainsi, plus d'une fois, dans son atelier à écouter ses conseils, la regarder manier l'argile, développer des photos, les mettre en valeurs, mélanger les couleurs sur une toile. Des heures et des heures de savoir que je prenais et acceptais volontiers. Un véritable cadeau.

**« Oui ? »** Sa voix me tira de mes pensées.

**« C'est moi Andrea… »**

**« Monte, je t'attendais, j'ai déjà rajouté un couvert ! »** Sa remarque me désarçonna. Je ne répondis rien mais un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, chose rare depuis ce matin. Comment lui résister ? C'était purement impossible. Tout comme la fois où elle était tombée sous le charme d'une série de photos que j'avais réalisées, elle avait absolument tenue à les acheter et m'en avait donné un très bon prix. Je la soupçonnais d'avoir volontairement gonflé le montant afin de m'aider à acheter du matériel un peu plus perfectionné. Mais elle avait toujours éludé la réponse marmonnant que j'avais du talent, que c'était rare et que ce n'était pas encore assez bien payé. Les photos en noir et blanc trônaient aujourd'hui dans son salon, neuf en tout. Ce serait mentir que de dire que je n'étais pas fière, au contraire. Arrivée devant sa porte je toquais trois petits coups comme à mon habitude.

**« Entre, c'est ouvert ! »**

Elle m'accueillit avec un splendide sourire.

**« Bonjour ma belle ! Fais comme chez toi, mais tu le sais déjà, pose tes affaires nous allons passer à table, c'est presque prêt ! »**

« **Bonjour Andrea ! »** Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et déposai mon appareil photo sur la console près de l'entrée ainsi que mon sac par terre.

**« Je suis heureuse de te voir, même si je m'attendais à te voir un peu plus tôt… »**

Je la regardais interdite. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

**« Les résultats… »** poursuivit-elle voyant mon trouble.

Mon visage changea immédiatement d'expression, j'avais réussi pendant quelques heures à effacer de mon esprit mon admission et ses conséquences et voilà qu'elle me le rappelait brutalement. Son regard était doux, bien sûr elle savait, elle faisait partie du jury… Le mien se voila d'une tristesse qu'elle connaissait, elle aussi savait.

**« Installe-toi donc »** Me dit-elle tout en m'indiquant un tabouret du bar de la cuisine d'un signe de tête.

**« Quand penses-tu déménager ? » **Poursuivit-elle l'air de rien.

Je fermai les yeux et secouais la tête, deux fois qu'on me la posait cette question aujourd'hui, mais qu'avaient-ils tous avec ça ?

**« Fin juillet » **Sifflai-je plus durement que je ne l'avais voulu. Je regrettai immédiatement le ton employé, elle n'y était pour rien, mes parents non plus d'ailleurs, le problème venait de moi et pourtant j'en voulais au monde entier aujourd'hui.

Elle soupira, pencha la tête et me fixa. Généralement c'était mauvais signe, très mauvais signe.

**« Quand vas-tu enfin cesser de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ? Tu es une élève brillante, à qui tout réussit. Tu es dotée d'un talent exceptionnel, tu sais t'en servir. De plus tu es jeune et belle, intelligente, généreuse. Tu as la chance d'avoir étudié à Paris et de retourner au Royal College of Art de Londres où les professeurs les plus renommés y travaillent ! Tu as de l'ambition ! Tu y arriveras ! Ton Edward a été et sera toujours une partie de ta vie, c'est comme ça, tu ne pourras rien y changer, je le sais, tu le sais tout le monde le sait, alors nom d'un chien vis ta vie au lieu de la regarder te filer entre les doigts ! »**

Je la regardai stupéfaite, sans savoir quoi rétorquer, elle avait raison et je le savais. A bout de souffle, elle attrapa son verre de vin blanc et en renversa une partie sur le plan de travail. Elle le porta à ses lèvres et le but d'une traite. Une fois vidé, elle le reposa bruyamment, me fixa de nouveau et partit dans un fou rire communicatif. Je ne pus en effet que la suivre, malgré le second sermon de la journée que je venais d'essuyer.

Le déjeuner se déroula à merveille, nous nous étions remémorées notre rencontre en première année, notre amitié qui en a découlé, tous les bons moments et les fous rire passés entre les murs des Beaux-Arts et en dehors. J'eus soudain un pincement au cœur en réalisant que tout était fini, que ces merveilleux moments allaient prendre fin, que notre amitié ne pourrait pas s'épanouir comme elle le devrait, elle ici et moi là-bas. Un second voile de tristesse envahit mes yeux et mon humeur changea de nouveau du tout au tout.

**« Tu vas me manquer Parker… »** murmurai-je

Elle se leva et sans rien dire ouvrit un tiroir de sa cuisine. Elle en sortit une petite boite et me la tendit.

**« Tiens, peut être en auras-tu besoin un jour, pour « fuir » ou par plaisir, sache que tu pourras l'utiliser quand bon te semble. »**

Mais de quoi parlait-elle donc ? Je pris la boîte et l'ouvris.

Un porte clé en forme de trèfle à quatre feuilles où pendaient deux clés s'y trouvait. Je fronçai les sourcils et la regardai attendant qu'elle m'explique. Pour toute réponse, elle ouvrit ses bras et pivota légèrement pour me montrer son appartement.

.Dieu.

Elle venait de me donner les clés de son appartement.

**« J'ai quelques projets dont je ne peux pas encore te parler, l'appartement devrait donc rester vide un bout de temps. Si tu as envie tu es la bienvenue ici…seule, avec ta famille ou quelques amis, je te fais confiance pour ne pas m'attirer les foudres de cette vieille bique défraîchie du dessus ! »** Elle pointa son index vers l'appartement de Mme LIROUX, une vieille fille à peine plus âgée qu'elle et qui ne supportait rien, ni le bruit, ni les odeurs, ni les couleurs…

Je descendis de mon tabouret manquant de me vautrer lamentablement sur le sol de sa cuisine et lui sautai dans les bras.

**« Merci, merci, merci, merci ! »** J'étais aux anges. Ce jeu de clé était le passeport pour un retour à Paris, un logement gratuit me permettrait sûrement de rester plusieurs jours ou de revenir plus souvent ! Je la lâchai et sautillai sur place en tapant des mains, j'aurais pu sans problème concurrencer une gamine de quatre ans !

**« C'est un cadeau magnifique, merci Parker, tu ne sais pas ce que cela signifie pour moi .»**

Pour toute réponse elle me fit un clin d'œil, bien sûr qu'elle savait. Un refuge, elle m'avait donné un refuge, au cas où…

Le reste de l'après-midi je l'avais passé à essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez concernant ce fameux projet, mais rien à faire c'était peine perdue. Nous avions ensuite passé de nombreuses heures dans sa chambre noire à faire les tirages des photos prises le matin. Le tout accompagné une nouvelle fois de nombreux fous rires. Grâce à elle je repartis ce soir-là le cœur plus léger.

Les deux mois de sursis passèrent à la vitesse de la lumière comme je le craignais. Mes cartons étaient prêts, j'attendais les déménageurs et le propriétaire pour faire l'état des lieux. Ce dernier devrait être rapide, j'avais rafraichi la peinture et n'avais, à mon avis, fait aucun dégât. Je devais me rendre pour quatorze heures à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle, mon vol étant à seize heures. Et entre-temps il était prévu que je passe saluer une dernière fois Padre Antonio et Andrea.

Les deux heures d'attente passèrent également très vite, à croire que pour une fois le temps ne jouait pas en ma faveur. Lorsque mon vol fut appelé, mon cœur commença à tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Dernière ligne droite. Durant trois ans, j'avais tout fait pour l'éviter. Je programmais mes retours alors que je savais qu'il n'était pas à Londres. J'évitais soigneusement les endroits qu'il fréquentait ou alors là où on l'avait vu. Facile lorsqu'on reste quelques jours voir une ou deux semaines. Oui sauf que là, la donne avait changé. Non seulement je revenais définitivement, mais il avait décidé, on se demande pourquoi, de revenir lui aussi à Londres et de s'y établir pour une durée indéterminée. De plus, ses parents habitaient à quelques pâtés de maison de chez moi, et étant donné que j'allais vivre chez mes parents le temps de me trouver un « p'tit chez moi »…Vous devinez la suite… Bref j'étais dans une merde noire, car avec ma chance j'étais quasiment sûre de le croiser dès que je mettrai un pied hors de chez moi. A cette idée, je ne pus retenir un gémissement tout en mettant mes mains dans les cheveux.

Le vol dura exactement une heure. Pas une minute de plus, comme par hasard. Je me dirigeais comme tout le monde vers le tapis roulant afin d'attendre mes valises. Je me mis dans un coin, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais mes valises arrivaient toujours les dernières. Enfin d'habitude c'était le cas, car aujourd'hui elles avaient décidé de finir la course en tête et j'eus juste le temps de les attraper avant qu'elles ne refassent un tour de manège gratuit. La bonne blague !

J'étais en train de me diriger vers la sortie de l'aéroport, lorsque mon attention fut attirée vers un groupe qui chahutait. Rectification. Ce n'était pas un groupe qui chahutait mais une horde de paparazzi qui criait et prenait des photos. Je m'arrêtai pour observer la scène et essayer d'entrapercevoir quel people pouvait créer autant d'effervescence. Mon corps se tendit instantanément en reconnaissant sa chevelure en bataille rousse. Instinctivement je me plaquai contre le pilier pour observer la scène et surtout admettons-le pour éviter qu'il ne me voit. _Edward_. Il était escorté par son garde du corps et accompagnée de Tanya. Ma poitrine se comprima en voyant leurs mains entrelacées. Ils marchaient tous deux vers la sortie d'un pas assuré, fier. Alors que j'espérais avoir un temps de répit, il n'en était rien. Mon enfer personnel avait ouvert ses portes dès ma sortie de l'avion et la suite allait s'avérer dure, très dure.

Tout ne faisait que commencer.

Putain de karma…

* * *

><p>J'espère que tout le monde et là et que vous avez rangé la caisse de tomates, si ce n'est pas le cas, prévenez-moi ;)<p>

Merci d'avance à celles/ceux qui sont allé(e)s au bout du chap, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu(e)s...

A bientôt ici ou ailleurs :)

Saku'


End file.
